Long Distance Love
by silent-five
Summary: Gabriella has to head off to Sydney for a week. Not even thousands of miles can keep Troy from giving his girl what she wants. ONESHOT!


**TITLE: Long Distance Love**  
**AUTHOR:** Jessa  
**RATING/GENRE:** M (for graphic sexual content)/ Smut, Romance  
**FANDOM/PAIRING:** High School Musical/ Troyella (Dur.)  
**SUMMARY:** Gabriella has to head off to Sydney, Australia for a week. Not even thousands of miles can keep Troy from giving his girl what she wants. ONESHOT!  
**DISCLAIMER:** Troy and Gabriella are all about Disney. I didn't make them up, I just make them have sex. A lot. I'm sure Disney really appreciates it.

**LIFE CHANGING AUTHOR'S NOTE(S) AT THE END. FOR NOW, ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

"I'm only going to be gone for a week, Troy. It's not like I'm setting sail on the Titanic!" 

Gabriella Montez shook her head as she threw another shirt into the large suitcase that was lying open on her bed. It was already half full of clothes, beauty products and books. Lots of books. Her boyfriend, Troy, was sprawled out next to the suitcase, propped up on Gabriella's fluffy pillows.

"I know that!" he replied defensively, "I'm just going to miss you..."

Both of them blushed as they shared a tender moment of eye contact. A week would be the longest they'd been apart since Gabriella had moved to Albuquerque. The previous summer, Troy had gone off to a three day basketball camp and it had been almost unbearable for the two of them. Troy didn't really care how pathetic that might seem to other people. Right now all he could think about was how boring and miserable the next week of his life was going to be without his girlfriend by his side.

Gabriella was also painfully aware of how much she was going to miss Troy but excitement was currently taking over her sorrows. This time tomorrow, she'd be in Sydney, mingling with some of the most intelligent teenagers in the world. On special request, East High's scholastic decathlon team was being flown to Australia to participate in a world-wide science competition. For one full week Gabriella would be immersed in a colorful, rich city filled with culture where she would be broadening her scientific horizons and making new friends from all over. Oh yeah, and the best part? It was all free of charge.

"I'm going to miss you too, so much, but you can still have fun while I'm gone. You'll have more time to hang out with the guys and do... guy stuff," she said, although she wasn't sure she wanted to imagine what "guy stuff" included. "And I promise to call you everyday."

Troy grumbled but eventually nodded in surrender. "I guess..."

Gabriella giggled. To her, there was nothing more adorable than a grumpy Troy, especially when he was grumpy because he wouldn't get to see her. Placing a pair of Capri pants delicately on top of the increasing pile in her luggage, she crawled onto the bed. Slowly she slid up Troy's legs so she ended up straddling his waist. He grinned widely, threading his arms eagerly around her as all traces of melancholy disappeared.

"At least we still have tonight. Right, Wildcat?"

The way Gabriella purred his nickname made Troy swallow loudly. "Mmhmm," he managed, although his attention was now focused on her lips which, in his opinion, where no where near close enough to his own. In seconds, he had remedied this problem, much to Gabriella's delight.

Eventually, Gabriella's suitcase was pushed to the floor with a thud, it's contents spilling out all over her carpet. She had to pack in fifteen minutes flat the next morning after waking up in Troy's arms with only half an hour until she was expected at the airport.

* * *

Two days after arriving in Sydney, the shine had sort of worn off. Maybe Gabriella wouldn't have been so quick to despair if she didn't have an ultra-fine basketball boyfriend at home pining away for her but as it was -- she did, so forty-eight hours after saying goodbye to him, she was ready to kill someone just so she could get him on the phone. 

That evening, she'd been forced by Taylor and a couple of the girls they met from other schools to attend a dance organized for students attending the competition. As much as she'd protested and bitched, Taylor just wouldn't take no for an answer. She practically dragged her from their hotel room. At first she'd been supportive of Gabriella's constant longing for her boyfriend but gradually it began to grate on her nerves. Apparently just because she could live without biting Chad's head off at every turn for a week, Gabriella should be able to get along just fine without Troy. Somehow Taylor missed the distinct difference in the nature of their relationships.

Gabriella spent her entire stay at the party searching for the opportunity to escape to her room so she could call Troy. Finally Taylor gave up on trying to get her to dance and left her to her own devices. Three seconds later, she was out the door.

Prying her ridiculously high heels off her feet -- compliments of her sadistic best friend -- Gabriella hastily dialed Troy's cell digits on the keypad of the phone beside her bed. She needed to hear his voice before she went insane.

The line rang eight times before it clicked. "Hello?" a groggy voice asked. Gabriella was taken aback by Troy's lack of a cheeky greeting but then she realized, judging by the time glowing on her digital alarm clock, that it must have been very early in the morning in Albuquerque. She had forgotten all about the time difference.

"Oh God, Troy! I'm so sorry to wake you up! I completely forgot I'm way ahead over here," she explained in a rush. To her relief, Troy merely chuckled, though it was quiet and subdued.

"It all good, babe. It's great to hear from you, even at this un-Godly hour," he replied. With that out of the way, Gabriella plopped on her bed and sank into the comfy duvet. She imagined Troy was in the same position, which made not-so-innocent thoughts run rampant around her brain. It had been two days since Troy had touched her. How was she even surviving? She could just picture how cute and dishevelled he would look, with his hair going every which way and probably no shirt on. Why had she come to Sydney again? "What's up?" he asked, his muffled voice reminding her that they were on entirely different continents.

"I miss you," she whined, pouting although she was well aware that Troy couldn't see it. Once again, Troy let out a laugh but it quickly turned into a sigh.

"I know what you mean. I'm starting to drive Chad crazy. I think he's going to stop hanging out with me soon..."

"He's lucky. Taylor has no choice but to listen to me," Gabriella replied. She could easily imagine Chad's irritation with Troy's state of "whipped" being. He had a knack for ruining any moment between Troy and Gabriella that may have been blissful and often commented on Troy's willingness to do anything for his girl.

There was a pause and then, "Are you at least having fun while you have to be so far away?"

Gabriella hesitated. On one hand, she wanted to let Troy know that he wasn't the only one being ridiculous about their week of separation but on the other, she didn't want him to think she was miserable. "Yeah. I'm learning loads," she said.

"My idea of a good time, alright," Troy teased, causing Gabriella to huff into the phone.

"You be careful Mister, or there will be no reason for you to come meet me at the airport on Saturday."

He gasped dramatically, reminding Gabriella instantly of Sharpay -- except Sharpay was usually dead serious when she did that. "Don't even tell me that you would think about breaking up with me, Montez. You can't live without my sexiness," Troy retorted smugly. He was perfectly correct of course, but there was no way Gabriella would admit it in mid-banter.

"Pfft," she said. "More like you couldn't live without my lovin'."

Laughing, Troy conceded. "I suppose you're right. Too bad you're not here to remind me of how good it truly is... I might have forgotten before you get back."

"Haha, yeah right. Don't tell me you could ever forget the other night."

Gabriella blushed slightly, although being on the phone and not face-to-face with him made her feel a whole world bolder. Under normal circumstances, she probably wouldn't even have been able to bring up their escapades in her bedroom the night before her departure in conversation. And if she couldn't talk to Troy about something, she couldn't talk about it to anyone.

"You've got me there," he said dreamily. "Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?"

"Troy!"

"Sorry! I can't help it if you blew my mind... over and over and over," he replied. Gabriella could hear the smirk in his voice. She could picture him so clearly in her mind and with her thoughts continuing on a downward slope into naughtiness, her skin started to burn. Suddenly, she just couldn't get Troy's naked body out of her head. Her breathing sped up as she took a mental inventory of all her favorite parts -- his solid biceps that she often dug her fingernails into when a particularly intense wave of pleasure hit her, his hard chest that she loved to trail kisses across, his perfect abs that her fingers often tickled as they made their way down to--

"Are you trying to kill me, Wildcat?" Gabriella cried.

Troy played coy. "What'd I do?"

"You're getting me all hot and bothered when you're not here to do anything about it," she admitted with frustration, squirming on the bedspread. "It's not fair."

"Well, maybe... no. Nevermind."

Troy sounded embarrassed and Gabriella's curiosity switched on. "What?"

"M-maybe there is something I can do..."

Gabriella scoffed incredulously. "Unless you have the power of flight or a teleportation device, I don't see how you could possibly help."

On the other end of the line, Troy coughed self-consciously before he said, "I could... help you help yourself..."

"What is that--?" Her eyes widened when her mind registered what exactly he meant. "Oh... I've never... I mean, I don't know how..."

"I don't think there's that much to it," Troy replied, obviously amused, but not in a way that made Gabriella feel as if he was be condescending. He had told her on more than one occasion that he enjoyed her innocence. They could experience things together -- as a couple -- that way.

"Have you ever...?" She left her sentence hanging, unable to finish.

"No, never. It could be fun though. Don't worry, it's totally up to you!" His voice was tentative; he didn't want to pressure her and she appreciated it, although the ache in her lower body didn't give her much incentive to protest. After giving it brief (very, very brief) thought, Gabriella consented.

"Just tell me what to do."

There was a second of static on the line as Troy exhaled. "Where are you right now?"

Gabriella grinned to herself. "On my bed," she murmured.

"Perfect," he whispered back, his husky voice already making Gabriella excited. "Lie back and relax," he gently commanded and she complied. "What are you wearing, babe?"

Giggling, Gabriella told him, "Red blouse and a black skirt."

"That makes life easier," he quipped. "Now, do what I say. No matter what, don't speed up. I'll know."

"And how exactly will you be able to tell that, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella questioned as she gradually began pulling her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt.

"Because I know you. Believe it or not, Gabs, I know every little gasp and moan. I know exactly what to do to get them." Licking her lips, Gabriella found her mouth suddenly dry. Should just the sound of his voice be turning her on so much? "Unbutton your blouse. Slowly. Then take it off..."

Gabriella did as he asked. The feeling of the soft cotton ghosting over her skin as she slid off her shirt made her shiver. Not caring that she would have to iron it later, she cast the blouse to the ground. "What next?" she asked desperately. The ache was getting more apparent now; she could hear Troy's heavy breathing in the earpiece of the phone, signalling that he was just as aroused.

"Eager, are we?" he teased. His laugh was music to Gabriella's ears. "Run your hands up your stomach, up under your bra." By the sound of his voice, Troy was also nervous. Ironically this made Gabriella feel more comfortable -- this was new for both of them. So far she really liked it.

Not daring to look in case she got freaked, Gabriella lightly caressed her own stomach, the whole time imagining it was Troy's hand as opposed to her own. It gradually made it's way upwards until Gabriella slipped it under her plum colored underwire bra. She gasped at the contact to her sensitive nipple. Unsurprisingly, it had been already teased into a hard peak by the silky material of her bra. She moaned softly into the phone as she kneaded her own breast, doing whatever felt natural in the moment. More, slightly louder, moans followed soon after the first. Troy was all but silent; the only sound Gabriella could hear was the sound of his breath hitching each time she gasped. It made it easier for her to pretend he was there with her.

His voice shook when he finally spoke again. "Take your bra off." Pressing the phone between her shoulder and her head, Gabriella sat up slightly so she could comply. She unhooked her bra clasp and slid the garment down her arms until she could pitch it on the floor with her shirt. The cold air, miraculously, made her nipples that much more sensitive. Without even thinking about it, she began to touch them again, which in turn caused more moans to bubble up past her lips.

"Unh uh. No touching until I say so, Montez. The game doesn't work unless you play by the rules." came Troy's cocky reminder. Shocked that he could actually figure out what she was doing from the sounds she made, Gabriella ceased her actions. It was quite painful for her to do so; her chest was begging for contact. She could clearly picture what Troy's face would look like right about then -- that smug smirk that made her want to bite his lower lip, his glittering blue eyes. He'd be lying back on his bed, probably with his arm folded behind his head, basking in the fact that he had her totally at his mercy without even really doing anything.

"Please Troy..." she whimpered. By now, any trace of shyness had been forgotten. All Gabriella could think about were the raw urges coursing through her and the thought of her, please God, impending release.

"Trail your fingers up your thigh. On the outside."

His words came out as a low rumble that made Gabriella's stomach tighten. She reached down, her eyes fluttering closed, and pulled her fingers across the supple skin of her leg. Her skirt travelled up with her hand and gathered at her waist as she made it all the way up.

"Do you remember what my hands feel like when I do that to you?" Troy asked, panting for air.

"Yes. God... yes." She really could. His hands were always warm and careful, making each touch special. He treated her like a glass figurine, like something that needed to be treated with the utmost respect and special attention. The memory of all the times his fingers had rested exactly where hers now were on her own thigh made wetness pool between her legs. "Troy," she moaned out as she let her hand now wander down to her inner thigh.

"Good to know that you're thinking about me during this," he said; Gabriella could hear the Chesire-cat grin that she knew was on his face. "I bet you've moved down to your inner thigh now, am I right?"

"Uh huh," Gabriella breathed as her head spun.

"Thought so."

"What do I do now, Wildcat?" she pressed. Now the ache was growing absolutely unbearable.

Troy groaned and said, "I love it when you call me that. Now you can... move on up. Don't go under your panties yet though. I'm not going to make it that easy for you."

Again Gabriella whimpered. "Trooooy," she whined but placed her fingers in the correct position, above her panties just like to told her to. She held her breath in anticipation, waiting impatiently for him to give her the go ahead.

"By the way, what panties are you wearing? Just for the imagery," Troy asked cheekily.

Through the passion-induced fog that had settled around her brain, Gabriella struggled to remember. "Uh... black lacey... boy-shorts?" she panted uncertainly.

"Mmm. Those look sexy on you." Count on him to know the exact pair that she was referring to.

"Troy!" she growled in frustration; her muscles were twitching beneath her fingers.

"Oh! Sorry. I had a little fantasy of my own that time."

Gabriella glowered at the ceiling above her bed since her boyfriend could not currently see her and hissed dangerously into the phone, "If you don't allow me to touch myself within the next three seconds, you will never see me in my underwear again."

"Geez, Gabs. Calm down," he said through a chuckle. "Start off in slow circles," he instructed.

"Thank y-you," she gasped brokenly as, finally, she started to rub herself. She worked very hard to stay slow like he'd requested but found it was much easier said than done. Her back arched off the bed as he pleasure quickly built.

"Oh God," she cried out, feeling her orgasm coming on fast.

"You're speeding up too quick, babe. What am I going to do with you?" Troy said, utilizing the same tone you would take on if you were scolding a small child. "Cease and desist, Gabs."

She could have cried. "What!?"

"Stop. Or else this will all be over too fast and we don't want that, do we?"

Internally cursing his name, Gabriella stopped moving her hand. She lay there, breathing heavily in the phone as the sensation died down. The dull ache replaced it once more. "You're evil," she told Troy bitterly.

"If you think this is easy for me, you're wrong. I'm practically busting out of my boxers over here," he said sheepishly.

Gabriella giggled in spite of herself. "Are you planning on doing anything about that?" she purred.

"Maybe in a second," he choked out. "I might not be able to help myself."

The direction their conversation had taken had Gabriella thinking about the more private parts of Troy's anatomy, parts he reserved just for her. He always fit so perfectly inside her; it was as if they were meant to be one. Flashes of the mind-numbing pleasure she felt whenever he pushed into her, never too fast or too hard or too anything but amazing, brought Gabriella back to the task at hand. She didn't think she could wait one more second.

"Troy..." she whispered with need. "Can I please...?" Although the question was left without a conclusion, there was no doubt in Gabriella's mind that he would know exactly what she wanted. He always did.

The primal passion that Troy heard through the phone made him release a sharp breath before he replied, just as quietly, "By all means. But like I've been saying all along, take your time, beautiful."

Relieved beyond belief, Gabriella finally slipped her own fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear, sighing loudly. Ever so slowly, wanting to prolong the wonderful titillations just like Troy consistently did, she slid two fingers inside herself. Her digits were considerably smaller than his but as she began to pump them in and out steadily, that familiar and fantastic feeling started to mount. She keened against her hand and let tiny moans escape with each stroke.

Suddenly there were equally frequent sounds of moaning and groaning from Troy's end, leading Gabriella to assume that he had abandoned control of the situation so he could join her on the ride. This spurred her on further; her hand began to speed up but her orgasm was, devastatingly, just beyond her reach. She screamed out, partly in ecstasy and partly in exasperation.

"What's up... unh... gorge... ous?" Troy asked through a series of sensual grunts.

"I can't... oh my... oh my God!... get there!"

Gabriella's head lolled around on the pillow as she kept the handset clutched to her ear with her other -- less busy -- hand. She prayed that Troy would have the optimum solution. Satisfying her was, after all, one of his many areas of expertise.

It took him a few more low groans before he could piece together an answer to her prayers. "Use your t-thumb and... and curl your... fingers!"

She dutifully followed his instructions and used her thumb to pressed down on the most sensitive bundle of nerves her body possessed. She hooked the ends of her fingers inside herself, hitting new and exciting places as she listened intently to Troy's haggard breaths making static on the line. It was no trouble to tell that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh... Troy!"

Gabriella created a picture of him at the fore-front of her mind, one so vivid that it swallowed her already shaky reality. Sweat beaded on his brow as he moved in sync to her personal rhythm, straining to take care of her lust in the best way he knew how. His brown hair, longer than he usually liked it, was a damp, tangled mess that hung in front of his eyes which were squeezed tightly shut. He was concentrating hard on how good she felt around him.

This imagery of absolute bliss was the last straw for Gabriella who spasmed on top of the hotel comforter as every muscle in her petite frame shuttered and then totally relaxed. She'd finally cum, chanting Troy's name with every forceful gulp of oxygen her hungry lungs took in. Thousands of miles across the Atlantic Ocean, Troy found his own climax simultaneously, driven over the edge by the sound of his name on his girlfriend's lips.

They both lay still for what seemed like a frozen moment in time, absorbing every facet of the tingling aftershocks flowing through their bodies.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked after her heart-rate returned to some semblance of normal.

"Yup?" he responded dreamily.

She paused to crawl under the blanket; the sweat on her skin now cooling as her body temperature went down. Snuggling into her pillow, Gabriella said, "I really wish you were here to cuddle me right now."

"Awww, my poor girl," he sympathized. "You'll be back here before you know it."

"... that's not really what you think is it?" she asked, smirking. Her eye-lids were beginning to grow heavy but she forced herself to keep them open.

"You got me. I'm counting to seconds in the eternity until I can see you again," Troy admitted. She tried to laugh but it ended up coming out as a yawn. "You tired, babe? Did I wear you out?" he joked.

"Maybe a little, which is pretty amazing considering that you're on a completely different continent. You sure know how to please a girl, Troy," she said flirtaciously.

"Well, I try." His tone then turned sweet and genuine. "You should get some rest. You need to keep up your strength if you're going to kick some scientific ass."

"Kay. Hey, Troy?"

"Yeah, Gabs?"

"I love you."

He chuckled but replied with real feeling. "Love you too."

"And can we do this more often? Like... even when I'm not in Sydney?"

"Count on it," he said micheviously just before the line clicked.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(S)ZORZ:** Yeah, so I tried to keep this fic from getting over-the-top raunchy but they have **phone sex** for Emu's sakes! A certain amount of raunchiness is garaunteed. I think it came out okay, considering I've never had regular sex, let alone phone sex, in my life. 

Also, a huuuuge shout-out goes to my partner in Troyella-like crime, **CHARLI**!! Because for once I can frigging shout-out to her instead of the vice versa. She helped me out with this little number and for that I thank her. Keep it real, homes. Word.

**ps** -- Go read her story "_Amazing Grace_" right now! It's in my favorites. You'll thank me laterrrr. Perfect!Troy!/Zachary Teflon is FTW.


End file.
